Thomas Wayne
Doctor Thomas Wayne (トマス・ウェイン, Tomasu Wain) was a gifted surgeon at the Gotham General Hospital, one of the fifth generation of the Wayne family to live in the Wayne Manor and father of Bruce Wayne, and heir to the Wayne fortune. Dedicated to philanthropy as much as medicine, he and his wife Martha were well-known and respected in Gotham. He was the CEO of Wayne Enterprises until his death, a position that his son, Bruce, had inherited later on after he gained control of the company. Being one of the most prominent citizens in Gotham, he was trying to change the city into a better place, up until the end of his life. Their tragic murder at the hands of a desperate burglar, Joe Chill, in Gotham's Crime Alley shook the city to its core, and led to years of urban blight. It also inspired their son Bruce to eventually become the Batman. "We have lived through dark days, and no doubt there are more to come, but it is the good and great men who stand up for Gotham when others turn and run. In death, I will love you forever, your father....Thomas." :—Dr. Thomas Wayne. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Kevin Conroy (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Dr. Thomas Wayne was a gifted surgeon and heir to the Wayne fortune. Dedicated to philanthropy as much as medicine, he and his wife Martha were well-known and respected in Gotham. Their tragic murder at the hands of a desperate burglar, Joe Chill, in Gotham's Crime Alley shook the city to its core, and led to years of urban blight. It also inspired their son Bruce to eventually become the Batman. Appearance *Hair Color: Black *Skin Color: Unknown *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6ft. 1in. *Weight: 180 lbs. Attributes: *Highly gifted and well-trained surgeon. *Heir to the Wayne family fortune. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Rachel's parents *Alfred Pennyworth *Lucius Fox Family *Martha Wayne (wife) *Bruce Wayne (son) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Joe Chill Abilities and Traits Powers Abilities *'Business Management' Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Dr. Thomas Wayne is a brilliant surgeon and billionaire CEO of WayneTech. He lives with his family at Wayne Manor on the outskirts of Gotham City. He is married to Martha Wayne and the two had a son Bruce Wayne. Thomas Wayne saved the life of gangster Carmine Falcone. Falcone's father Vincent Falcone came to Wayne Manor and begged Thomas to save his dying son, who had been shot by rival gangster Luigi Maroni. Thomas wanted to take the younger Falcone to the hospital, but Vincent insisted that nobody know about the shooting; the surgery was thus performed in the dining room with Alfred assisting. After saving Carmine Falcone's life, he was offered a reward or favor, but refused to accept any form of payment. Unbeknownst to Thomas, young Bruce watched this all in silence from afar. However when Bruce was 8 years of age, his world changed. When the family of three were just done seeing a movie, they were ambushed by a pity thief named Joe Chill. Joe just wanted the pearls around Martha Wayne's neck, she was handing them over when Thomas stepped in and got shot in his chest. In shock, Martha screamed for help so she was shot to death also. Joe then ran into the shadows of the alley, young Bruce kneeled in his parents' blood. Bruce was taken into the legal care of his family butler Alfred Pennyworth, a small funeral service was held shortly after his parents death at the Wayne Manor.Thomas and Martha Wayne were buried in a family mausoleum on the Manor's grounds. He swore an oath on his parents grave to rid Gotham of evil and created a plan for the rest of his life, leaving him with a desire to avenge their deaths by fighting crime as Batman. Synopsis Notes & Trivia *A bench in Arkham Asylum have been dedicated to Thomas and Martha Wayne. *The Monarch Theatre, the location of the Wayne murders, is present within Arkham City. Behind the building are chalk outlines of where Thomas and Martha fell, with a bouquet of flowers and a tape that has a taunting message from Hugo Strange as well a note on the flowers saying "It will end where it began". It is presumed that Strange had re-sketched the chalk outlines to disturb Bruce. The player has the option of paying their respects by having Batman kneeling by the outlines. Doing so for about three minutes will get the "Pay Your Respects" achievement/trophy. *The murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne took place at 10:47 p.m., on the 26th of June. Category:DC Universe Humans Category:Males Category:DC Universe Males Category:Supportives Category:DC Universe Supportives Category:Wayne Family Category:Doctors Category:DC Universe Doctors Category:Deceased Category:DC Universe Characters Category:Gotham City Individuals